New Avengers
New Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :New Avengers #4: 20 Mar 2013 Current Issue :New Avengers #5: 24 Apr 2013 Next Issue :New Avengers #6: 29 May 2013 Status Published monthly or twice-monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America/Steve Rogers' *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker' *'Iron Man/Tony Stark' *'Wolverine/Logan' *'Power Man/Luke Cage/Carl Lucas' *'Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew' *'The Sentry/Bob Reynolds' Allies *'Edwin Jarvis' *'Daredevil/Matt Murdock' *'Ronin/Echo' *'Nick Fury' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines New Avengers #5 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. New Avengers #4 Past Storylines "Ronin" Issues #11-13: The Avengers, along with the mysterious ninja-esque Ronin, follow the trail of the Silver Samurai to Japan, where they battle ninjas and Hydra. They capture Lady Hydra, but Spider-Woman, revealed to be secretly working for Hydra, helps her escape. Ronin is revealed to be Maya Lopez AKA Echo. "The Sentry" Issues #7-9: The Avengers attempt to unravel the mystery of The Sentry, a super-hero who no one seems to remember. "Breakout" Issues #1-6: In the wake of a super-villain breakout from Ryker's Island Maximum Security Prison, Captain America re-forms the Avengers: Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, and Iron Man. They then travel to the Savage Land, where they encounter Wolverine and battle Sauron. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'New Avengers, vol. 1: Breakout' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114793 *'New Avengers, vol. 2: Sentry' - Collects vol. 1 #7-10 plus New Avengers: Most Wanted Files. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116729 *'New Avengers, vol. 3: Secrets and Lies' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15 plus Giant Size Spider-Woman #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117067 *'New Avengers, vol. 4: The Collective' - Collects vol. 1 #16-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119876 *'New Avengers, vol. 5: Civil War' - Collects vol. 1 #21-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124462 *'New Avengers, vol. 6: Revolution' - Collects vol. 1 #26-31. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124683 *'New Avengers, vol. 7: Trust' - Collects vol. 1 #32-37 & Annual #2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125035 *'New Avengers, vol. 8: Secret Invasion Book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #38-42. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129472 *'New Avengers, vol. 9: Secret Invasion Book 2' - Collects vol. 1 #43-47. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129499 *'New Avengers, vol. 10: Power' - Collects vol. 1 #48-50 & Dark Reign. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513560X *'New Avengers, vol. 11: Search for the Sorcerer Supreme' - Collects vol. 1 #51-54. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136908 *'New Avengers, vol. 12: Power Loss' - Collects vol. 1 #55-60. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145761 *'Siege: New Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #61-64, Annual #3 & Finale, plus Dark Reign: The List – New Avengers. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145788 *'New Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148736 *'New Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #7-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148752 *'Avengers: Fear Itself' - Collects vol. 2 #14-16, plus Avengers #13-17. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163492 *'New Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #17-23 & 16.1. - WorldCat - ISBN 078515180X *'New Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #24-30. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161570 - (forthcoming, May 2013) *'New Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 2 #31-34. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160825 - (forthcoming, August 2013) Hardcovers *'New Avengers, vol. 1: Breakout' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118144 *'New Avengers, vol. 2: Sentry' - Collects vol. 1 #7-10 plus New Avengers: Most Wanted Files. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119388 *'New Avengers, vol. 3: Secrets and Lies' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15 plus Giant Size Spider-Woman #1. "The debut of the mysterious New Avenger everyone has been talking about all year! Who is Ronin and why has Captain America recruited him into the fold? Bet it has something to do with Hydra helping the Silver Samurai get out of the country after he broke out of prison. And what is Ronin's true identity? Here's a hint: He's not Daredevil! Plus: Spider-Woman's dark secrets revealed! Captain America catches her double-dealing the Avengers and corners her! How did Spider-Woman get her powers back and to whom does she answer?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119396 *'New Avengers, vol. 4: The Collective' - Collects vol. 1 #16-20. "House of M changed the planet; now a new, major threat has emerged, and nothing can stop it! The New Avengers are about to be put to the test in a way they never have before." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119868 *'New Avengers, vol. 5: Civil War' - Collects vol. 1 #21-25. "The Civil War is on, and no book will be more affected than New Avengers. You think Marvel would never mess with its top-selling book? Wrong! The Avengers are about to go to war over their beliefs, and the shake-up will shock you." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122427 *'New Avengers, vol. 6: Revolution' - Collects vol. 1 #26-31. "The New Avengers versus the Hand!! AND the New Avengers versus the Mighty Avengers!! AND the identity of the new Ronin revealed!! Who is the new mystery player in the New Avengers? Find out here!! Guest-starring the Mighty Avengers and... wait for it... Brother Voodoo!! Plus: The story Avengers fans have been waiting for. The shocking return of Hawkeye and the Scarlet Witch. That’s right, Hawkeye AND the Scarlet Witch!!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124454 *'New Avengers, vol. 7: Trust' - Collects vol. 1 #32-37 & Annual #2. "The New Avengers have found a huge clue to the threat that has faced them since the day they banded together. And now just the knowledge of that threat is tearing them apart. What secret could be so damning that it could do to the New Avengers what the Civil War could not?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125027 *'New Avengers, vol. 8: Secret Invasion Book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #38-42. "The Avengers are trapped in the Savage Land, battling friend and foe. And Spider-Man heads to the one person in the entire place he knows he can trust: Ka-Zar! But is it really him? This important chapter rewinds the events of the very first New Avengers story and shows how it connects to the Invasion. Plus: the break up of Jessica Jones and Luke Cage; a major development in the life of Echo; and the story of how the Skrull empire was able to infiltrate the Marvel Universe, and who instigated the invasion and why." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129464 *'New Avengers, vol. 9: Secret Invasion Book 2' - Collects vol. 1 #43-47. "Spider-Man versus Captain America in the jungles of The Savage Land! But who is who and what is what?? At least one of these people isn't who they say they are. Plus a huge chapter in the Secret Invasion story as more information as to how the Skrulls set their major plans in motion is revealed... Plus, The dark secret of the Illuminati. Could it have brought about the Secret Invasion? And what happened to the Skrulls during the legendary House of M event? Also, the Hood must discover the true secret behind his powers." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129480 *'New Avengers, vol. 10: Power' - Collects vol. 1 #48-50 & Dark Reign. "The Invasion is over! But who are the New Avengers!??! See here who the New Avengers are and what their place in the Dark Reign is! Luke Cage must find his child and he will do anything he has to in order to bring her home safely... including teaming up with the one person he has sworn vengeance against." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135596 *'New Avengers, vol. 11: Search for the Sorcerer Supreme' - Collects vol. 1 #51-54. "Doctor Strange has failed as the Master of the Mystic Arts and all the other mystic characters are the heir apparent. Strange comes to the New Avengers for help as the mystic battle royale begins. And how can the Avengers trust Spider-Man if he won't take his mask off?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136894 *'New Avengers, vol. 12: Power Loss' - Collects vol. 1 #55-60. "One of the Hood's gang has found a way to power drain the New Avengers and it turns the tides of the Dark Reign in ways no one would have expected it. Plus the new Sorcerer Supreme has a lot to learn, and they're going to learn it from... Spider-Man?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145753 *'Siege: New Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #61-64, Annual #3 & Finale, plus Dark Reign: The List – New Avengers. "Steve Rogers makes his triumphant return to the Avengers, but is he too late? With the Siege on Asgard begun, he must act swiftly, but who can he turn to and trust in a world with Norman Osborn in charge? When the gods fall, what chance does a Super Soldier stand? Also, the ladies of the Avengers ban together to do what they have to do save the team." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514577X *'New Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Find out who the New Avengers are, where they call home (gotta see it to believe it!), which Dark Avenger has joined their ranks, and just who the interdimensional demonic threat to our existence is! These heroes have gathered to take on the threats too dark, too dangerous, and too bizarre for any other team of heroes. The New Avengers are back!!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148728 *'New Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #7-13. "Before S.H.I.E.L.D., before the birth of the super hero, what deep, dark secret has Nick Fury held for all these decades - and how has it come back to terrorize everyone?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148744 *'Fear Itself: Avengers' - Collects vol. 2 #14-16, plus Avengers #13-17. "The God of Fear has come to Earth and the only thing standing between it and world domination are Earth's Mightiest Heroes! Can the Avengers stand against an evil older than time itself? Or will even the strongest heroes on the planet fall? It won't take some of the Avengers to fight the madness of Fear Itself—it will take ALL OF THEM! The New Avengers and Avengers join forces in the face of true fear! And who will join the New Avengers for the first time Ever? Stay tuned, True Believer! Plus: amidst the ashes of what is left of the Marvel Universe, and during the battles throughout New York, an all-new Avengers romance blossoms." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163484 *'New Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #17-23 & 16.1. "HAMMER is becoming a force to be reckoned with and the followers of Osborn are ready. The New Avengers/HAMMER showdown is one for the record books - and heralds the return of the Dark Avengers! What insanity is about to be unleashed on the world and what can the Avengers do to stop it?!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151796 *'New Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #24-30. "The New Avengers have received the call from Captain America to go to war against the X-Men — and Wolverine will be forced to choose a side! Then, Danny Rand discovers the shocking secret history of the Phoenix in K’un Lun’s book of the dead, and Hope Summers journeys to Iron Fist’s magical home to uncover her destiny. But will she conquer her future — or be consumed by it? Plus: It’s a prison break — Avengers-style! And finally, they gather to stem the horrors of the Marvel Universe before they happen, but the secret group known as the Illuminati has failed to stop the Phoenix time and time again. Now, as the world begins to end, they come together one last time — but will it be enough?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161562 *'New Avengers by Brian Michael Bendis, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 2 #31-34. "Now that the New Avengers have sacrificed all they had to fight the Phoenix, many are asking hard questions: is it time for the team to call it quits? Meanwhile, one of the New Avengers' deadliest foes returns, hatching an elaborate plot for revenge that throws the team into disarray. Plus: a Sorcerer Supreme ascends! But who will be the new master of Marvel magic, and what sacrifice will they have to make to achieve such power?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161589 *'New Avengers, vol. 1: Everything Dies' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "To prevent the collision of our universe with another, the Illuminati must reassemble... NOW! It’s the Marvel Universe’s most powerful and brilliant team: Black Panther, Iron Man, Dr. Strange, Black Bolt, Mr. Fantastic, Sub-Mariner and the Beast — armed with the six Infinity Gems against an infinite legion of parallel realities. But their task is complicated by old wounds, lies and secret agendas. When the Illuminati experiences its first dimensional incursion, can the members of this loose brotherhood trust each other enough to use the Infinity Gems in unison? And when they learn Earth is the center point for the death of the universe, doesn’t that mean destroying it might save everything else? Enter the world-eater, Galactus, as the New Avengers do the unthinkable!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168362 - (forthcoming, July 2013) *'New Avengers, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10 plus New Avengers: Most Wanted Files and New Avengers Guest Starring The Fantastic Four. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124640 *'New Avengers, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-20 & Annual #1, and the lead story from Giant-Size Spider-Woman #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130853 *'New Avengers, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #21-31, plus New Avengers: Illumitati, Civil War: The Confession & Civil War: The Initiative. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137637 *'New Avengers, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #32-37, Annual #2, & Illuminati #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142622 *'New Avengers, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #38-47.- WorldCat - ISBN 0785145796 *'New Avengers, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #48-54, plus Secret Invasion: Dark Reign. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785156488 *'New Avengers, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #55-64, Annual #3 & Finale, plus Dark Reign: The List – New Avengers. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785156763 *'New Avengers Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-31 & Annual #1, plus Avengers #500-503 & Finale, New Avengers and the Fantastic Four #1, Giant-Size Spider-Woman #1, New Avengers: Illuminati #1, Civil War: The Confession #1, Civil War: The Initiative #1, and New Avengers Most Wanted Files #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785164898 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-64, 2005-2010 * Volume 2: #1-34, 2010-2012 * Volume 3: #1- , 2013-present Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :New Avengers #6: 29 May 2013 :New Avengers #7: 12 Jun 2013 :New Avengers #8: 10 Jul 2013 News & Features * 17 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21637 Talking New Avengers with Bendis!] * 23 Feb 2009 - Who Is the Next Sorcerer Supreme? * 10 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=25937 Brian Michael Bendis: Ultimate Spider Man and New Avengers] (video) * 26 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19696 The Osborn Supremecy: New Avengers] * 12 Jan 2009 - Word Balloon: The Bendis Tapes, Part 1 (audio) * 29 Jun 2008 - WWC: Avenging Art: Tan, Banning & Brevoort Talk * 11 May 2008 - A Peek Inside Brian Bendis’s Thought Balloons * 04 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007073 David Mack's Echo in New Avengers] * 18 Oct 2007 - Scene Dissection: Brian Bendis on the Hood/Tigra Fight * 12 Sep 2007 - Some Assembly Required: Bendis Talks Avengers * 14 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=116568 Spoiler Sport: New Avengers #31] * 14 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10849 New Avengers #31: Bendis Talks About the Big Twist] * 27 Apr 2007 - Who is Ronin? Brevoort Listens To Theories * 12 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9142 The Marshall Plan for the Marvel U: Bendis talks Civil War: The Initiative & New Avengers] * 04 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8066 WWC: Leinil Yu Becomes A New Avenger With Issue #27] * 10 May 2006 - Bad Break Ups and a Kangaroo: Bendis talks “New Avengers: Disassembled” Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *New Avengers - GCD entry *wikipedia:Avengers (comics) Category:Super-Hero